Changes
by daysofyeshi
Summary: For Operation Tonic Water. What happens when Mindy and Danny are faced with the past?


She smiled as she stepped onto the subway car while holding his hand. It was January, the days were short and most of her outfits weren't exactly winter material. None of that mattered though, because she had that one person to keep her warm throughout this cold season. She would wake up with his arm around her waist and would fall asleep with her head on his chest. Boyfriends had come and gone, yet she had never felt as happy as she had been when she was with him. He really was a special guy and she thanked her stars that she was his. There were many women in this world, but he chose her. And this was what made her smile everyday.

'Are you daydreaming again? You're not obsessing over Jennifer and Josh again are you?' Danny sighed as they stood next to each other, holding onto a pole in the subway car.

'No, Danny. As a matter of fact I'm thinking about how lucky I am to be with you.' Mindy flashed her wide grin and squeezed his hand. She stared into his eyes, observing his features and that expression on his face of worry but with a shade of content. She then looked down at her left hand, where her silver ring sparkled. It was beautiful and she couldn't believe her dreams were finally coming true.

'You? Lucky?' Danny laughed with disbelief. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 'I'm the lucky one. I can't believe you're with me, this grumpy closed off old man.' He smiled his signature crooked smile.

'Hey! I wouldn't have it any other way, Dan.' Mindy leaned into the crook of Danny's arm, when the car stopped at the next station.

A large crowd of people bustled in, pushing into them. A familiar figure was the last person to enter. She was still tall, but her hair was longer down to her shoulders. She hadn't seen them yet, until the train continued to move. She was jostled about, causing her to move closer to them. She looked up to see them right in front of her, looking away and trying to act nonchalant.

'Hello Danny. Mindy, right?' The woman extended her hand to Mindy, who grimaced.

'Hello, Christina.' Mindy gave her left hand which showed off her engagement ring. Christina looked down with her eyebrows furrowed and instantly made the connection.

'Oh, wow. I see you guys are together now?' Mindy and Danny looked at each other, giving the look of acknowledgment and then stared at the person in front of them.

'Yes, we are.' Danny spoke with what seemed like false confidence, and held Mindy's hand tightly. Christina had a flash of envy in her eyes that passed immediately.

'Congratulations, both of you. I'm glad you've moved on, Danny.'

'Thank you.' Danny cleared his throat and Mindy smiled yet it did not reach her eyes.

Christina smiled and then laughed. 'Okay well that's the awkwardness out of the way, how about we go and have a coffee? Unless you guys have plans?'

Danny sighed. 'Well-'

'Yep, that sounds great! Do you have any cool places we can go? Danny and I have literally been to every coffee shop around our blocks.' Danny threw Mindy an incredulous look yet remained quiet. Christina noticed, but kept her eyes on Mindy.

'Oh no, I've been here for a few months and haven't really been out for coffee. So busy with my photography and all, you know? Why don't you show me the best coffee in town?'

'Okay, sure.' Mindy smiled and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Danny. Regardless of how awkward he was, he couldn't resist her apology. He leaned in to kiss her.

The subway stopped again. 'Well this is my stop. Shall we go?'

Christina stepped onto the platform with a reluctant Danny and Mindy behind. They continued to hold hands, as if there was a fear they would lose each other.

'There's a great spot just around here.' Mindy said, eyes focused on Christina. Every time Mindy thought about her, she felt insecure. Christina was the only other woman Danny had been with. She was everything Mindy was not and it scared her to think that one day, Danny would leave her because of that. The last time he left, she felt so empty inside. There was nowhere to hide, because he was everywhere. Even trying to push herself into her work meant she would see him even more than she would have wanted. It was unbelievably hard to cope with daily life, but one fateful day Danny had realised he couldn't live without her. After that day, she began to live again.

'Okay great!' Christina walked alongside them. Mindy and Christina started talking small talk, while Danny held onto her hand as tightly as possible. This was his worst nightmare. After Wiener Night (a night he and Mindy could never forget) he hoped he would never have to encounter Christina again. She was gone and he was at peace. He had his closure. Now, it seemed like life was hitting him again with the same old obstacles. He was worried for himself, for Mindy. He was finally at a stage of profound happiness. Everything he had feared had dissolved. So when his ex-wife decided to show up it caused his fears to deepen. What would she do? Would she try and break them up? He won Mindy over and now he could potentially lose her again, and he didn't know what he would do if she left him.

They finally reached a suitable place. After a while of ordering their coffees and finding a nice place to sit, they were able to talk. All three of them had dreaded this conversation yet all three of them were responsible for it happening.

'So... how did it happen?' Christina stared at Mindy's ring.

'Is there really anything to say? We're engaged, I mean that's pretty obvious.' Danny gave Christina a look.

'I can see that, I just want to know the details. I never really pictured you guys together. No offence, but you both are so different from each other.' Both Mindy and Danny had looked down, causing Christina to smile a satisfied smile.

'I think that's what makes us work, actually.' Mindy replied sternly.

'Really?'

'Of course. It's like opposites attract, I'm sure you know what that is?' Mindy gestured as she spoke. 'Danny is everything I could ask for and more.' She smiled with a hint of triumph.

Christina smirked and looked at Danny. 'That's great to hear. Are you truly happy Danny?'

Danny grabbed Mindy's hand and placed their clasped hands onto the table. He sipped his coffee and licked his lips. 'Yes. For once in my life, I can confidently say that my life is complete. I mean it.' He looked at Mindy and smiled reassuringly.

Christina leaned back onto her chair and nodded. 'Okay. Just out of interest, what makes you think you're right for Danny?'

Mindy's mouth opened with shock. 'Exsqueeze me?'

She shrugged. 'I just can't believe it. I mean, Danny and I were together for six years, Mindy. Six years. That's quite a long time. I did love him, and still do a little bit.' Danny looked up with surprise. He was already sweating and he could feel Mindy's hand tense. 'We were married, so I know the ins and outs of this guy. I know what he likes, what he dislikes, everything. You've only known him, what.. three years maybe? I don't know, but I know this guy like the back of my hand.' She pointed at Danny. 'He would never change, trust me. So he may like you now, because you have the curves I don't have and you add some racial flavour or whatever he's into now, but he won't change. In the end, either he will leave, or you will.'

Christina finished her coffee and stood up to leave. She smiled to herself, knowing they would never last.

Mindy started to tear up. 'Mindy-'

'No, Danny. No.'

Mindy stood up and hurried out of the shop and saw Christina walking towards the traffic light.

'Christina!' Mindy caught up and pulled her arm causing Christina to turn around.

'Yes, Mindy?'

After a few pants, Mindy stood up and slapped her. 'Who do you think you are?' Mindy's voice was on the brink of cracking.

'You have no RIGHT. No right to treat me or Danny like this.' Danny had reached them and held onto Mindy.

'Mindy, don't do this.'

'No, Danny. It's time someone told her the truth. The cold, hard truth.'

Christina laughed. 'Wow. So over dramatic.'

With tears streaming down her face, Mindy screamed in frustration causing passers by to shake their heads and walk past. There was always drama in New York, there was never a wrong time for it.

'Look at this man. Look at him right now.' Mindy delicately pushed Danny towards Christina. 'What you see here was a broken man. His dad, the only father figure in his life left him when he was thirteen. He never felt good enough, never felt like he was worthy of anything. All because he thought his father had left because of him. To him, there was no one else to place the blame on. Richie was too small to even understand anything let alone be blamed for it. His ma was always looking after them and was faultless. To Danny, there was only one explanation for his dad's absence and that was himself.

'And then you came along. Perfect Christina, so beautiful and everything Danny needed to make him feel like he was worth something. He married you, thinking that he didn't need to worry about all of his imperfections, because you saw through them all and loved him for who he was. And if you know Danny as much as you think you do, you know Danny loves big. He fucking loved you, Christina. You and Danny had your differences and wanted different things, but his marriage to you was sacred in his eyes. And you threw that away. I don't know what compelled you to cheat on him, but all I know is that it broke him. I finally met him when we started residency and he was divorced by then. All I knew of him was that he was a jerk, but a jerk who was so handsome, and so smart. I never hated him, I just couldn't be around him without hearing some remark from him. I was just as bad. But you know what? Once I got to know him, once I got to see the real Danny Castellano, I was relieved. I couldn't believe that under that cold hard exterior, there was someone who was human. I grew to understand him and soon enough, I fell in love with him. He is so perfect to me, Christina. I can't fault him. I can't stop thinking about him and I can't imagine my life without him. You said this man would never change, but he has changed. He's started to accept himself and that's all the change there is. He was beautiful from the inset, he just needed to see it himself. He's finally seen it and I'm so fucking glad to be there with him. To see it too. And you know what? I am so glad I'm not you. I don't think I could ever be happy if I was like you, in any way. I hope you're happy for what you've done, because you've just made me lose the fear I've always had. I know I won't lose him and Danny never has to worry about me leaving him, because I never will. I love him too much.'

Mindy stood in front of Danny and placed her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She could feel his tears on her coat, causing her to smile. He was her old man. Christina looked into Danny's eyes as he hugged Mindy. He kissed Mindy's cheek and let go.

'Christina, I think it's time you realise that there's nothing between us anymore. I love Mindy and like she said, I'm never going to leave her. I know your ulterior motive was to point out our insecurities but in the end, it didn't work. I'm sorry, and I wish you good luck in the future. Have a happy life.'

Danny held Mindy's hand and walked away, towards her apartment. 'Min, I can't believe you said all those things.'

Mindy smiled. 'Danny I meant every word I said. I love you so much.'

'I love you more.' This resulted in a punch from Mindy on his arm.

As they reached her apartment, Mindy took his hand and placed an object onto it. 'I wasn't going to do this now, because I wanted to tell you tomorrow for our date night. But I feel like today has really meant something to us and I want to cheer you up.'

She uncovered her hands and Danny looked down to see a pregnancy stick, with two lines. Danny smiled the largest smile she'd ever seen and took Mindy's face in his as he kissed her deeply.

'Min, how do you manage to make me the happiest man on earth?' They were both covered in tears.

'The same could be said about you, Dan!' She laughed as she opened her door. 'Mama Castellano has a nice ring to it, don't you think?'


End file.
